Insomnia Time
by purest-jonesboro-kun
Summary: Finn is stricken with an episode of insomnia and a strange headache. Will some hang time with Marceline help lift his spirits?
1. The Sleepless Exodus

"Glob, why is it so hot in here?" Finn drearily murmured, rolling out of the nights daze into a fuzzy half-consciousness. He looked over to the mechanical clock on his bedside table. 2:18 AM.

"Hey, Jake...you awake bro?" he queried.

"Mrrrrhmm...hrr...too many...maple bagels...in mah head..." grumbled Jake from across the room, barely stirring from whatever tasty dream he was wrapped up in.

"Heh heh...your dreams are weird, man.", Finn chuckled tiredly, rolling back over on to his bedspread. The furs piled beneath him bristled his back as he lay staring at the ceiling. An uneasiness washed over him as he remained mesmerized and motionless, fixated on the patterns of the roof above. It could have been 20 minutes, maybe even 2 hours, but he could not seem to drift back to sleep no matter how still he kept. He let out a small sigh and rolled over to his side to peer out the window. The world was still cloaked in its dark nightly shade.

"Well this is butts. I usually don't have a problem sleeping at all." Finn uttered quietly. "Maybe I should go on a night-venture? I could get into a skirmish with swamp ninjas and all that flazz. Or..."

Finn racked his noggin' for ideas on what to do with the night's insomnia. He took stock of himself and decided a chill outing would probably be best. What chillness could possibly take place at this late hour, though?

"Oh! I know! I'll go kick it with Marceline. She's a vampire and nocturnal and stuff. Yeah."

He slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to Jake's sleeping drawer. Lifting his buddy's ear up, Finn whispered "Eat them bagels, dawg. I'll be back later." Jake groggily shifted in his drawer and muttered something incomprehensible. He would not be moved. "Heh heh. Yeah." smirked Finn, now heading for the door. He pulled on his t-shirt and jeans before snugly reefing his hat over his head. He also donned a neat sweater because it was somewhat chilly outside.

Upon exiting the treehouse, Finn felt the rush of the autumn wind surround his face. He stood still to take it in for a moment and to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the world around him. His attention was taken by a sudden grumbling in his gut accompanied by a mild throbbing in his head. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I wasn't feeling that great when I woke up, but this is major zoobs. Ughh." Finn whined. He placed his palms on his head and began to rub his temples. Breathing deeply, he let his eyes creep open again and it soon subsided. He regained his composure and started making his way to Marceline's cave dwelling.


	2. The Warm Welcome

Finn had arrived at the entrance to Marceline's cave. It was damp and a heavy, musty odor pervaded the air. He brought his arms close to his body and shivered as a strong breeze made its gusty pass through the cavern. He saw a quaint little house on a land strip up ahead. The interior lights were glowing through the windows and faint sounds of electric bass chords could be heard resounding throughout the cave, echoing into the darkness. It was a sharp contrast to the howling of the wind ripping its way through the surrounding rocky structure, but one that Finn was glad to hear none the less.

Finn hoisted himself onto the pier connected to the land's edge and made strides toward the little abode. He stopped at the front door and wiped his shoes on the matting. Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door, the head pain shot back through him like the crack of a whip. He bent over a bit and clenched his teeth, aggressively rubbing his temples.

"Aggghhh! What the blizz!?" he loudly grunted in frustration. He began feeling slightly light-headed and could swear that his vision was blurring. The pain was much more keen than before. It eventually calmed as Finn grabbed a hold of the nearby porch railing to keep his balance. His legs felt a bit wobbly.

"-llo? Hello? Who's there!?" demanded a voice from inside the house.

The bass riffs had stopped. Finn realized that his little episode probably caused some undue ruckus and piped up "H-hey! Marceline! It's Finn."

"Finn? Huh? What the metz are you doing out there dude?" she called out.

"I was about to knock, but it didn't happen. 'Cause stuff and whatever. It's hard to explain look can I come in?" he blurted out embarrassedly.

The door swung open moments later to reveal Marceline, axe bass firmly gripped and ready to obliterate any unwanted visitors trying to pull a fast one. She eyed Finn up and down and relaxed her stance a bit.

"Dude, it's almost four in the morning. This is a weird time to fumble around on my porch, dontcha think?" she asked quizzically. "What's up?"

Finn regained his posture a bit and met Marceline's puzzled expression. She was slowly levitating in her doorway wearing a blue and black flannel shirt a size too big for her along with a pair of denim jeans worn and frayed at the knees. Her raven hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few wisps of her bangs hanging freely in her face.

"O-oh..well, I was having this dumb thing where I couldn't sleep. I came over to see if you wanted to hang since you don't sleep and all, ya know?" he explained.

"Uhhhhh-huh. I see." she said, leaning her bass against the house wall. "I'm down to hang with you and all that junk, Finn. Are you okay, though? You seem a bit...pale." The vampire wore a look of concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just having these weird headaches all of a sudden."

"Weird headaches?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's like...a sharp pain in my brains and things go sorta bright. It sucks. Not sure what it is."

"Huh. Well, you'd better come on inside in any case. Kinda cold out there, aint it fleshy-boy?" she said with a smirk and sarcastically raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha! Yeah. Colder than Grod on ice! Daaang!" Finn whooped. He let go of the railing and headed towards the doorway. The two high-fived and heartily laughed, clearly stoked to see one another. Marceline motioned for him to enter and closed the door behind him.

The house interior was surprisingly warm. There was a sofa adorned with a floral pattern up against the wall. Some potted plants were scattered about here and there. Musical equipment was carefully set up all around and Finn realized he totally waltzed into a jam session.

"What kind of songs are you working on tonight?"

"That's a tough question, kiddo. I don't even know."

She floated to the middle of the room and picked up her guitar pick she'd dropped before answering the door. Finn fiddled with a strange keyboard looking contraption. He absent-mindedly mashed a few keys and remarked "You gotta have some kind of idea. I mean, how are you feeling right now?"

Marceline scrunched her lips and gave it some thought.

"I guess I feel like...like..."

Finn stopped messing with the instrument and turned to the vampire queen.

"..."

"..."

"...like a jello mold that's trying to reflect light before it's stuck in a dark fridge, you know?"

Finn didn't know. He didn't know at all. He removed his hat and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Heh heh...no, Marcie. I don't think I do."

Marceline cocked her head to the side and grinned a very wide grin. She hovered over to Finn and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair.

"I like your golden locks there, fleshy-boy" she teased. Finn blushed deeply and avoided eye contact. He fidgeted with his hat in his hands.

"I'm just messing with you, kid."

"Heh heh...yeah, I know..." Finn mumbled, pulling his hat back on with cheeks still fire-red. Marceline couldn't help but giggle at the little hero's bashfulness. So brave in battle yet still so typically shy around girls. It was cute.

Finn finished adjusting his hat and felt the heavy rumble start up in his guts again. "W-what the heck...is..." he stammered. This time it came on incredibly strong, so much so that his legs felt like rubber. Then, before he could even finish his statement, the sharp pain in his head tore through him like a bullet. He yelped and crumbled to his knees like a house of cards, his palms forcefully gripping his skull. The pain wasn't subsiding. He couldn't feel his legs at all anymore. All he could think about was the searing hell frying his brain right out of his head.

He tried screaming, but couldn't manage to force any wind out of his throat. He cracked an eye lid and tried to examine where he was. His vision was distorted to the point of a blurry void. He saw shadows dancing and darting across his view-scape. The colors of the room were warped. They were a mangled collage of muddy hues clinging to misshapen forms of what used to be the living room. A sharp whine rang out in his ears.

He tried looking up to see if Marceline was still there, but was met with a god damned nightmare. His eyes took in what could only be described as a looming reaper with an immense, terrorizing presence. The features were twisted and sinister, much like a demon engulfed in a cloak of hanging, rotten skin. It seemed to be trying to reach out to him...clawing and scraping to get at his body. Finn's entire mind swelled with horror in the wake of this unknown menace. Was he delusional? He had to be. Marceline was just right there in front of him tussling his hair. Snap back to reality, Finn. Come on, Finn. Stay calm and reel yourself out of this. You've got to get a hold of yourself.

"agh...AgGh...AGGHHHH!" Finn gurgled in a frenzy. He then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Finn! Finn! Snap out of it!" Marceline exclaimed, gripping Finn's arm and pulling him in close to her. "Please, Finn! Try to relax! I want to help you but you have to relax!"

Finn shivered in agony. He tried with all his might to steady himself. He forced himself to take one deep breath after another, slowly relieving his convulsions. Breathe in...and breathe out. Yes, just like that. Don't even think about the pain. Just keep breathing.

The whining din in his ears began to die down and coherence was beginning to return. He kept breathing deeply and relaxed his grip. The sharp pain began to subside once more. Just keep breathing. Yes, just like that. Just keep breathing.

"M-m-mar...Marce-..." Finn struggled to speak.

"Finn!"

"He..help me up. Help me up, please."

She placed his arm around her neck and lifted him over onto the couch.


	3. The Cold, Dead Pussy

Finn landed on the couch cushion with a weary thud. His heart was racing. The pounding in his chest matched pace with the pounding in his head.  
>He drearily gazed up to meet the expression of a very worried Marceline.<p>"Dude! You're scaring the life into me! What the heck is wrong!?" she demanded.<p>

"My head. It's been...it's be-.." Finn started, but stopped mid-sentence. He tasted a tinge of copper welling up in his throat.  
>He brought his hand to his mouth in examination. The hand pulled away soaked crimson red. Blood. He was bleeding profusely. He had bitten into his tongue when he was convulsing on the floor. Mild fatigue fell over Finn as his eyelids felt heavy and his body grew stiff. He gurgled a bit as the blood trickled out of his mouth and over his jaws.<p>

"Marcie, I ne-" Finn attempted to say.

Marceline said nothing, her eyes fixed on Finn.

"I-I...help. I need help. Please. I'm scared." Finn muttered, beginning to cry. He sank further into the couch and grasped his jaws, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Marceline remained in a fixed, hallow gaze as tears rolled down Finn's cheeks.

"Why won't you r-respond to m-me!?" Finn confusedly stammered.

"Your face." Marceline hypnotically uttered. "I never noticed how scrumptious your face looked before, fleshy-boy." She droned, slowly circling her lips with her tongue.

Finn's eyes grew wide with fear and anxiety. What the bump did she just say?  
>Before he could ask her about what was going on, she lunged her fangs into Finn's right cheek, screeching as she attempted to feed. Finn screamed in anguish. Why was this happening?<p>

Marcie deepened her grip into Finn's face, her teeth clamping down like a vise. The red was soothing. The screams were soothing. Everything was just so soothing. It was not enough. She wanted more. She opened her mouth, recoiling from Finn for a moment. Finn, in a state of complete shock and pain, tried to wriggle free out from underneath his viscious attacker.

"Oh no no no, we're just getting started!" Marceline roared, now completely taken with bloodlust "YOU'RE MY MEAL NOW AND YOU AREN'T LEAVING!" She pinned Finn down with his back against the couch and tore at his torso. She ripped his sweater and shirt from his body and lunged into his neck with her razor-sharp fangs, draining the boy of his vital fluids. She locked her claws under his ribs to keep him from squirming or trying to resist.

Finn did not know what to do. He grew more pale by the moment. His life was being drained away by one of his best friends. Why was this happening? "Please,  
>let this all be a terrible nightmare" he desperately thought "Let this all be the worst dream of my life. I'm really zonked out back in my bed and Jake is lounging in his drawer ranting about breakfast foods."<p>

This couldn't be a dream, however. The pain felt too real. The growing weakness felt too real. The pounding in his head as his mind filled with the searing light again was too real. Marceline drew back once more and yanked the boy's face up to meet hers. It was distorted and disfigured. Her once soft, mild features were now jagged and rough. Her nose was that of a rabid bat and her skin was starting to droop, as if heavy from centuries of sorrow and abrasion.

"You're never leaving here." the vampire queen sneered, caressing the scruff of Finn's neck. She cracked a wicked smile and begun undoing the buttons of her oversized flannel shirt. The fabric crumpled to the floor, exposing a rotten amalgam of a torso. Her skin was gray and decomposing. Maggots feasted on the unholy patchwork of her body. Large sections of flesh were missing, exposing bare ribs and guts. Juices leaked from her like a sprung well or a dirty, cracked sink.

"But, first" she paused "...we have some fun. I can't let you leave this world without experiencing love."

"L-l..lo-" Finn eeked out.

"Yes, fleshy boy. Love. Corrupted love." she hissed, violently grabbing Finn's hands.

She brought the boys hands to her mouth and bit his fingers, savoring the smears of blood still soaking his digits as he writhed in pain. She polished them with rough, dry strokes of her tongue. Upon cleaning a few off, she turned Finn's palms towards her own body and thrust them upon her. She guided his hands up and down her grotesque figure and stared into the boy's eyes; they were filled with tears and confusion. The hands made their way over every inch of corroded flesh. His hands soaked in the bile of the demon's corpse, the stench became overwhelming. She used his open palms to knead her rotting breasts. She closed her eyes and sighed, breathing heavily. She gnashed her teeth as she squeezed Finn's hands open and shut around her tits. She felt the hands try to jerk away and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Finn?" she queried, tilting her head, still grinning evily.

"I f-feel w-w-weird. This is w-weird. It's wrong and disgusting. L-let me go, please. Please just let me go...I'll do w-whatever you want j-just leave me alone." he begged, gasping for air. Marceline's grin melted into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean 'wrong', fleshy boy? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what all men want!? To fuck a decomposing sack of bones, fluids, and flesh!?"

She released Finn and stood up, clearly enraged. Finn felt no sensation in his legs and the room's forms were beginning to dissolve again. The lights were playing tricks on him, convening at odd angles and refracting spectacularly.  
>He could not stand up. Dizziness and nausia were setting in. He returned his focus to Marceline who was now creeping back towards him.<p>

Don't you want to feel my squishy innards you little spineless coward?" she shouted, her face now a few mere inches from Finn's. "You'll do whatever I want,  
>alright. You'll endure it and enjoy it you fucking worm. I saw the way you blushed when I messed with your hair earlier. It was so pathetic that I almost burst out laughing, but I refrained because I felt so sorry for your ass." she sneered.<p>

Finn was speechless, mouth agape. The head pain worsened and he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. A cold euphoria embraced him and he felt weightless.

"Nothing to say, huh? Fine."

Marceline raised Finn's left hand up and shoved it into the front of her jeans. She growled sharply, leaned into the boy's frame, bit her lower lip, and started grinding into Finn's fingers. There was no warmth on Finn's fingers, but instead a cold slickness and the sensation of brushing against gaping,  
>rotting sores. Marceline groaned a deep, rumbling groan.<p>

Marceline fished for the other wrist and pinned it against the couch cushion,  
>plunging her mouth into Finn's and exploring its depths with her freakishly long demon tongue. The sagging skin of her face brushed against Finn's and freaked him out. He let his eyes creep shut to avoid the horrid sight.<p>

The vampire queen briefly pulled away, the wicked grin returning once more. She was breathing heavily, the exposed organs shifting with each breath.

"That's it, fleshy-boy. Just accept this. Accept me as your owner and master,  
>my little meal" she taunted.<p>

Finn swallowed hard, his throat dry and parched from coagulated blood and drainage.  
>The demon's tongue left a thick slime in his mouth. It felt so gross that he summoned all his strength to speak.<p>

"N-need...*cough* need wa-...wat-.." he choked.

"Need what?"

"Wat-...water. P-please. Water. So th-thirsty." Finn managed.

"Nope! No water here. There's no relief for shitstains like you."

Marcie stood up, towering above the broken lad. She unzipped her torn jeans and wriggled them off her hips, letting them fall to the ground to reveal red and black striped panties hugging her greyish pale skin. It was a startling juxtaposition: seeing a rotting demon in lingerie. They were soaked a yellow-ish brown with oil and pus.

She crawled on top of Finn and slid her hands across his body, eventually making her way to his crotch. She slid her bony fingers into his pants and stroked his cock. Finn squirmed beneath her and began to object, but Marceline pulled him into another deep kiss. She plunged her tongue into the depths his throat and stroked faster and faster. Finn's cock began hardening and she pulled her lips away from the boy.

Marceline examined Finn's face to find his eyes closed. He was blushing and panting, mostly from fatigue. She slowed her stroking and teased his tip. She felt his body jerk sharply with each tug and cracked another wicked grin. She released his penis and ran her hands through his thick, blonde hair once more, burying her face in it.

"I do so love your golden locks, fleshy-boy" she hissed.

Finn felt waves of shame washing over him and did not respond.

Marceline raised her upper body and pulled Finn's pants below his hips, his now-erect cock standing at attention. She positioned herself above it and pulled the bottom of her panties to the side, exposing her cold, dead pussy.

It dripped an unknown mixture of fluid and pus onto Finn's penis, causing his eyes to shoot open. The fluid seeped into this urethra and stung fiecely. He screeched and whined, but Marceline would not let him move. Instead, she grabbed his shaft and positioned him at her entrance.

"Corrupted love, fleshy-boy. Now you're mine!" she roared

Marceline lowered herself onto Finn's cock, bottoming out with a squish and a splorch. Finn panicked. The loose, moldy canal of the demon entrapped him and stung his flesh. She rocked back and forth, plunging Finn in and out of her.  
>She groaned and arched her back. Finn felt his dick brushing past the maggots and parasites infesting her bowels and began to gag violently.<p>

Finn lurched forward and forcefully puked all over himself and Marceline's torso. "Yes! Yes! Give your body to me in its entirety!" commanded the vampire. Finn ejected all the blood-laced vomit he could manage and collapsed back into the couch, empty, choking on his own tangy, bitter bile.

Marceline was now bucking her hips wildly and leaning forward, resting her forehead on Finn's chest, gripping his shoulders for support. Finn's consciousness was growing dim and he felt the shallow touch of death approaching him.

"ARGGH!" Marceline roared at the top of her lungs, twitching violently and collapsing on top of Finn's body. Finn was already fainted and unconscious.

"You're not dying on me yet, boy" she murmured. 


End file.
